BRP Sultan Kudarat (PS-22)
|Ship flag= |Ship name= USS PCE-895 |Ship builder=Willamette Iron and Steel Corp., Portland, OR |Ship laid down=2 December 1942 |Ship launched=18 May 1943 |Ship commissioned=30 October 1944 |Ship renamed=USS Crestview (PCE-895), 15 February 1956 }} |module2= |module3= |Ship flag= |Ship name=RVN Dong Da II (HQ-07) |Ship acquired=29 November 1961 |Ship fate=Escaped to the to Philippines after the fall of South Vietnam, 1975 }} |module4= |Ship name=RPS Sultan Kudarat (PS-22) |Ship namesake=Sultan Muhammad Dipatuan Kudarat, a Sultan of Maguindanao from 1619 to 1671. |Ship acquired=5 April 1976 |Ship commissioned=27 July 1976 }} |module5= }} |module6= (in U.S. Navy service) }} |module7= (in Philippine Navy service) |Ship displacement=914 Tons (Full Load) |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship power=2,200 hp |Ship propulsion=Main: 2 × GM 12-278A diesel engines Auxiliary: 2 × GM 6-71 diesel engines with 100KW gen and 1 × GM 3-268A diesel engine with 60KW gen |Ship speed=16 Knots (maximum), |Ship range=6,600 nmi at 11 knots |Ship complement=85 |Ship sensors=* Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 Surface Search / Navigation Radar''GlobalSecurity.org PS Miguel Malvar Class * Furuno navigation radar |Ship armament=* 1 × Mk.26 3"/50 caliber gun dual purpose gun * 3 × single Bofors 40 mm gun * 4 × Mk.10 Oerlikon 20 mm guns * 4 × M2 12.7 mm 50 caliber machine guns }} }} BRP Sultan Kudarat (PS-22) is a of the Philippine Navy. She was originally built as USS ''PCE-881, a for the United States Navy during World War II. She was acquired by the Philippine Navy on April 1976, and was commissioned later on as '''RPS ''Sultan Kudarat (PS-22). The ship is . Along with other World War II-era ships of the Philippine Navy, Sultan Kudarat is considered as one of the oldest active fighting ships in the world today.''Manokski's Armed Forces of the Philippines Order of Battle. Philippine Navy. History Commissioned in the US Navy as '''USS ''PCE-895'' in 1944, she was renamed USS Crestview (PCE-895) on 15 February 1956, named for the City of Crestview, Florida, "in accordance with a recent Navy decision to name its patrol vessels, previously known only by the hull number, by the names of cities of the United States with populations between 2,500 and 10,000".Crestview, Florida, "Navy Ship Named 'USS Crestview'", The Okaloosa News-Journal, Volume 42, Number 6, page 1. She was then transferred to the Republic of Vietnam on 29 November 1961. She served the Vietnamese Navy as RVNS Dong Da II (HQ-07) up until her escape to the Philippines in 1975, together with other South Vietnamese Navy ships and their respective crew.NavSource Online: Patrol Craft Escort Photo Archive. Crestview (PCE 895) ex-PCE-895. She was formally acquired by the Philippine Navy on 5 April 1976 and was commissioned into the Philippine Navy on 27 July 1976 and was renamed '''RPS ''Sultan Kudarat (PS-22). She was renamed to 'BRP ''Sultan Kudarat (PS-22) in June 1980 using a new localized prefix.Philippine Navy Information Manual 1995 - Adoption of Pilipino Translation of "Bapor ng Republika ng Pilipinas" Between 1990 and 1991 the ''Sultan Kudarat underwent major overhaul, weapons and radar systems refit, and upgrade of communications gear.Saunders, Stephen: Jane's Fighting Ships 107th Edition 2004-2005. Jane's Information Group Ltd, 2004. She is currently assigned with the Patrol Force of the Philippine Fleet.Philippine Fleet Official Website. Commissioned Ships and Crafts. Technical details There are slight differences between the BRP ''Sultan Kudarat as compared to some of her sister ships in the Philippine Navy, since her previous configuration was as a patrol craft escort (PCE), while the others are configured as rescue patrol craft escort (PCER) and minesweepers (''Admirable'' class) ships. Armaments Originally the ship was armed with one Mk.26 3"/50 caliber dual purpose gun, three single Bofors 40 mm guns, one Hedgehog depth charge projector, four depth charge projectiles (K-guns) and two depth charge tracks. Changes were made during its transfer to the South Vietnamese Navy, as it appears in photos show the removal of her anti-submarine weapons, and addition of four Mk.10 Oerlikon 20 mm guns. This made the ship lighter and ideal for surface patrols, but losing her limited anti-submarine warfare capability. The same configuration applies when she was transferred to the Philippine Navy up until around 1990-1991. During its overhaul and refit between 1990 to 1991, the Philippine Navy made some changes in the armament set-up. Some sources claim the loss of its three Bofors 40mm cannons during the 1990-1991 overhaul and refit period, but photos http://www.timawa.net/forum/index.php?topic=15933.15 at of 2009 show the Bofors guns still present. Final armaments fitted to the ship are one Mk.26 3"/50-caliber gun (fore), three single Bofors 40 mm cannons (aft), four Mk.10 Oerlikon 20 mm cannons (2 each on bridge wings), and four M2 Browning 12.7 mm/50 caliber machine guns (2 besides main bridge, 2 aft near the lower Bofors gun tub). Electronics Also during the refit the ship's RCA CRM-NIA-75 surface search radar and RCA SPN-18 navigation radar was replaced by a Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 surface search and navigation radar system. Later modifications included the installation of an additional Furuno navigation radar http://www.timawa.net/forum/index.php?topic=15933.15, long range and satellite communications system and GPS system standard to all Philippine Navy ships. Machinery The ship is powered by two GM 12-278A diesel engines, with a combined rating of around driving two propellers. The main engines can propel the 914 tons (full load) ship to a maximum speed of around .DLSU N-ROTC Office. Naming and Code Designation of PN Vessels. Recent photos http://www.timawa.net/forum/index.php?topic=15933.15 show that air-conditioning was also installed on the ''Sultan Kudarat. References External links * Philippine Defense Forum * Philippine Navy @ Hazegray.org * DLSU ROTC * Opus224's Unofficial Philippine Defense Page * NavSource Online: Patrol Craft Escort Photo Archive Category:PCE-842-class patrol craft Category:Ships built in Oregon Category:1943 ships Category:Ships transferred from the United States Navy to the Republic of Vietnam Navy Category:Vietnam War naval ships of South Vietnam Category:PCE-842-class patrol craft of the Philippine Navy Category:Miguel Malvar-class corvettes Category:Active corvettes of the Philippines